


Changed

by animalboything



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalboything/pseuds/animalboything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another old fic I found on LJ that I wanted to transfer over. <br/>Reever contemplates his new position and the reason why he joined the Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed

Promotions, uniform changes, hair cuts, a pristine image, superiority complex extraordinaire. Reever never believed that he would succumb to that sort of temptation. Never believed he was capable of pushing his weight around, of expecting the boys to do things just because he was in power, and they were not. It sickened him, that he allowed the inconceivable to happen.

When had the transition occurred? He’d cleaned up his image with the pretend promotion, now accompanied by guards any time he left HQ. He never stopped working around the clock. Never stopped caring for his team, but the moment he tried to stop Johnny from leaving was the moment he realized he’d changed. For Johnny to talk back to him, to say the things that were true but Reever didn’t want to admit. Reever remembered the way his fist slammed against his desk, how his wrists felt empty without the bangles he’d worn for years, against dress code regulation, that sort of bullshit. He remembered the way he covered his face, the way he sobbed, not just because he knew why Johnny needed to go, but because he finally saw what he became. 

Before Johnny left, he gave him his old tie. A tacky gift none of his team appreciated, yelling at him the way they used to yell at Komui. A pain hit him. He missed Komui. Missed working in his office. Missed their screaming matches. The night Johnny left, Reever returned to his room, opened the small jewelry box on his dresser. 

’You keep picking at your seams,’ Komui said. ‘Maybe you can fidget with these instead.

‘These are titanium, Supervisor. I can’t accept-‘

‘You can’t return a gift. That’s rude.’

Reever bit his lip as he slipped them over his hands. Their weight fit so well, a welcoming sort of warm. For a moment, he thought about pulling them off again, about the trouble he could get in from that shithead Leverrier and Co. His eyes narrowed. He unbuttoned his coat, the top two buttons of his shirt, rolled up the sleeves. He didn't brush his hair. Didn't shave as he walked out of his room and down the corridor, feeling a new sort of light that he hadn't in months. Scientists, Exorcists, Finders, and Administration alike stared at him, the faces on his team lighting up as if to say, 'welcome back.'

Komui looked up from his desk when Reever tugged the door open. "Reever..? What are you doing here?"

"Is it a bad time? Or are you mad at me?"

"Neither. Neither, sit," Komui said, rising to his feet. Reever approached him, hesitated, then reached out his hand to shake. Komui clasped both hands around it and looked down. "You're wearing them again."

"I know." 

"Is that so wise with you-know-who's lackeys lurking about?" Komui inquired. 

"Probably not, but someone needs to stand up to that fucker sooner or later."

Komui released Reever's hands and pulled the man into an embrace. Reever again stalled, unsure what to do, before he wrapped them around Komui's back as well. "My dear Reever. We're going down with the ship, aren't we?" 

"By ship, you mean the Order?" Reever sighed. "As long as you're around, I'm following you to the end."

"But what if I don't make it?"

"Don't talk like that, Supervisor."

"I'm serious. And you don't need to call me that anymore. Your position's high enough."

"I know I don't need to call you that. And I know I didn't need to give up my position as Branch Head in the Middle East Branch to work for you. And all those things I know, I forgot about. These people, these people who are supposed to help the world, made me forget why I chose this life. Why I chose to follow you."

Komui chuckled as he broke contact with Reever and walked back to his desk. "Touching, but so foolish, Reever."

"Maybe."

"You should get out while you still can. Resign, be free of these burdens. Like Johnny--I heard he got out." 

"He did, and that proved to me even more that I need to stay." 

Komui sat at his chair, stroked his chin. "You're really serious about this, Reever? About working for me once more, things going back the way they were?"

"I don't think they'll ever go back to that time, but I'm prepared. Besides the Earl, I think we've got a new problem on our hand. An in-house problem so to speak." Reever walked to the desk and put his hand on it. "Allen Walker is innocent."

"I know he is." 

"So..?"

Komui steepled his fingers together. "So, if we're to do something about it, we don't have any time to waste." He reached into the filing cabinet to withdraw a dossier. "Read through this, no notes, memorization only. Report back in four hours. I'll debrief you on the next step then."

"Yes, sir." Reever smiled as he took the paperwork and walked toward the door, forgetting what it was to feel so light.


End file.
